User talk:Bigwigfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Watership Down Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bigwigfan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 'Ello there! I'm sorta new to this wiki but I can help. Such as, If your looking for the TV series and the Movie, they are on teh DVD queue for Netflix, I'm not surea bout the TV series though, but you can find all three seasons and the movie on Youtube divided into parts if you all feel like huddling around the computer screen with teh speakers on high :) Anyway, I alos noticed that you are a fan of Redwall, as am I, there is a Redwall Wiki which KI am a part of, hence my user name. Which is also my Watership Down username (as you will notice), I am Rah (or Lord Admin) of the Watership Down Fanon Wiki which was founded Yesterday. I also saw that you like Star Wars and Chronicles of Narnia, I love both of those and used to Watch Thomas and Veggietales all the time. Anyway, see you 'round!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh Good lots of new users. Hello there Bigwigfan, i was born 97' in connecticut and i first read Watership Down when i was 11 too. And I too am a fanatic of Watership Down. It is my all time favorite book and it is my greatest inspiration for writing. When I came across this wikia in early september i was pleased. yet it needed alot of articles and changes to it so i created this following link to get people to edit it, because im too lazy to do it myself... Suggestions to the creators and users and maybe unredistered contributers for making articles I kept on coming back to check if any of these articles were made for one month, and they weren't, so i decided to make my own user just to start things up on these links, but then i went on and editing and creating spree. I created the following links *Strawberry *Haystack *Silver *Buckthorn *Clover *Boxwood *Laurel *Silverweed *Speedwell *Toadflax *Rabscuttle *Prince Rainbow *Nildro-hain * Fox *Wolf *hawk *many more I recall my first edit being Tabitha. goodbye Hazel-rah 20:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hrairoo Yes, I realize my name is not accurate...but am not sure how to change it. Do you know? Hi Bigwigfan! I'm glad to know you like Redwall too, and I also hope that we'll meet some new friends around the Wiki. May Frith guide and Martin the Warrior protect you too. Astar Goldenwing 14:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bigwigfan Hey BWF I've joined the site back in December 07, 2010 and I kind of forgot to continue working on my WD profile, anyway I'm kind of new and I thought I just say hi to ya, and nice to meet ya, if you want to know more about me, check my Watership Down Wiki profile or my Redwall Wiki profile.Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 04:37, April 08, 2011, (UTC) Well, lets hope more people join soon, so you don't mind if I ask you a question Bigwigfan? Niko BanksWhats up gangsta!, 06:15, April 23, 2011, (UTC)